


In this jungle you can't run

by jdalex



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdalex/pseuds/jdalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's some stupidly beautiful indie rockstar and Liam, well Liam's a fan</p>
            </blockquote>





	In this jungle you can't run

**Author's Note:**

> Title credit goes to "Gorilla" by Bruno Mars, which was basically on repeat while I wrote this. Also, the idea all stems from this [post](http://fannyann.tumblr.com/post/37862767426) on tumblr.

It’s not that Liam would consider himself obsessed because that makes him seem crazy and he’s not crazy. He just really likes the music, it’s just a bonus that the front man is absolutely, drop dead gorgeous. So it makes sense that when he sees Harry, _the Harry Styles_ , in this tiny dive bar that he recognizes him. He almost drops his beer because all he sees at first is the curly hair and well, that could be anyone really, more than one person on this planet has hair that curls like that. It’s when the man with curled hair that really looks like Harry turns that Liam feels he may faint because that _is_ Harry.

_Oh my god._

Their gazes catch and Liam looks away quickly, _okay breathe, just breathe._ He dares to look over his shoulder again and when he does Harry’s closer, much closer, and Liam realizes he’s looking at him, _smiling_ at him and he’s coming this way, coming towards Liam.

“Hi,” Harry says.

_Relax._

“Hey,” his voice doesn’t crack or shake or even change tone and he thanks the high heavens for that.

“I’m Harry.”

Liam stops himself from laughing because he most definitely knows that.

“Liam.”

Harry hums, a glint in his eyes that makes Liam feel like prey and leans in closer, “So, Liam, what’s a fit lad like you doing in a bar like this?”

Liam will look back on this and pat himself on the back for not squealing like a fourteen year old girl. He merely smiles, wraps his lips back around the neck of his beer bottle, very aware of Harry’s eyes on him, and takes a long swig before answering. “I should ask you the same thing.”

Harry seems to like that answer, pushing himself closer to Liam, hand on Liam’s hip, and his fingers circling over the fabric of Liam’s shirt. “You know, I’ve always considered myself a gentleman, but – I’m thinking about dragging you back to the bathroom and I know that’s not very gentlemanly behavior.”

Liam swallows thickly and tries to see past all the fantasies playing in front of his eyes. “You – uh you don’t have to be gentlemanly with me.” He’s staring at his beer bottle when he says it because he’d probably get lost in Harry’s eyes had he said it to his face. So he isn’t exactly sure what he’s expecting to see when he turns back to Harry. He glances up through his lashes, trying to look sexy but feeling embarrassed but the look he’s met with – it makes him feel small, tiny, like Harry’s going to eat him alive and well, there’s a large part of Liam that’s okay with that.

“People would know what we’re doing, what we’re going to do, they’d probably hear us. No, I’d make sure they’d hear you.” Harry’s in control, Liam’s putty in his large hands. “You don’t necessarily seem the type to want that…”

“I’ve always liked to think of myself as unpredictable.” Liam replies, voice a bit gruff. His palms are clammy and he’s already half hard from just talking about this.

Harry’s hand finds his, pulling him, and with that stupid half smirk on his lips, Harry’s guiding them towards the bathroom. Harry’s on him the second they’re behind the door and Liam registers the smallest of chuckles off to his left before he hears the door shutting again. Then there’s nothing but Harry, Harry’s fingers at his hips, Harry’s tongue invading his mouth, Harry’s smell and taste and Liam’s more drunk off this feeling than he could have ever have hoped for from the alcohol.

Liam’s hip twitch forward, searching for Harry because he wants to feel him, wants to know Harry’s hard for him. Harry seems to sense this, crowding into Liam’s space and Liam swears he sees stars when Harry’s arousal rubs against his, the friction and heat make him whimper. He slows his thoughts down a bit because he has to remember what this feels like, what it feels like to have Harry’s hard cock against his own because Liam’s really not expecting this to ever happen again and he’s not going to take it for granted.

Harry’s fingers pull at Liam’s shirt, slipping underneath the material and he lets his nails rake against Liam’s taut stomach and smirks against Liam’s mouth when he feels Liam’s stomach muscles contract. Then his fingers are busying themselves with Liam’s fly, popping the button and dragging the zip down, “Unfortunately, I don’t have lube with me but, I think we can make do.”

Harry’s fingers are slightly rough when he wraps his fist around Liam’s dick, callouses from playing the guitar but it’s _absolutely fucking perfect_ and Liam thinks they can definitely make do. He can feel himself going boneless against the wall, only still standing because of Harry’s body against him. There’s a satisfied snicker into the skin of his neck, where Harry’s currently working on leaving behind a nice bruise, “Maybe you could return the favor?” Harry asks, sounding very pleased with himself that he’s turned Liam to mush with just a few quick tugs.

Liam groans in return and he’s positive that Harry felt his cock jump. He’s imagined what it would be like to touch Harry, to make him come, see what Harry looks like when he comes and he’s mentally kicking himself for not getting his hands in Harry’s pants sooner.

Harry’s thick and hard and just slightly wet at the tip and Harry moans his approval into Liam’s neck, “Fuck, that feels good.” Liam gloats a little because he’s barely even really touched Harry and he’s already moaning, responding eagerly to Liam’s touch.

Liam thumbs at Harry’s cockhead, relishing in the moisture that’s collecting there and if he still had control over his limbs he’d probably drop to his knees just to taste it. Harry pulls his head from the crock of Liam’s neck, obviously pleased with the mark he’s left behind, and when Liam looks him in the eyes he’s met with dark eyes. Harry’s lips are parted, sucking in deep breathes and this beautiful rose color is starting to stain Harry’s cheeks.

Liam leans in because it’s too tempting, he has to kiss him again. Harry moans into his mouth, tongues pushing together and Liam lets his hand pick up speed, thighs starting to shake as Harry does the same. Harry’s mouth is going slack against his own, breathing harshly and the slick sound of their hands on each other is ringing loudly in Liam’s ears, swirling in his mind and he whines. He’s so close, muscles tight and tense and he can feel how his balls are contracting towards his body.

Harry’s mumbling against his lips, letting these erotic noises pass his lips that Liam’s locking away in the back of his mind.

Harry stiffens suddenly, grip that he still has on Liam’s hip tightens and then it’s wet between them, so wet and Liam can’t even stop himself, the feeling of Harry coming, the sounds and knowledge that _he_ did that is too much. He slips into his orgasm and makes a high pitched sound that he’d be embarrassed about if it weren’t the situation he’s in.

Harry’s weight has fallen against him, breath coming out rapidly and Liam can feel the way it’s moistening his shirt. He leans back against the wall, letting himself relax as much as possible without slipping to the ground.

Harry nuzzles into Liam’s neck, kissing lightly at that same bruise and Liam smiles before biting at his lower lip. “I feel I should tell you something.”

Harry hums and reaches down to tuck himself away, Liam figures he should probably do the same.

“I um, I lied about not knowing who you were, I’m like – a really big fan and I’m sorry for leading you to believe that I didn’t know who you were.”

Harry laughs, a small chuckle but he’s smiling at Liam when he pulls away to look at him. Liam’s blushing from head to toe, eyes glued to the floor and Harry can’t stop himself from leaning in real close and whispering, “I know, I’ve seen you around.”

Liam’s sure his jaw comes unhinged from dropping so fast. This stupidly beautiful rockstar with his stupid green eyes and stupid pouty lips knows him, knows _of_ him any away, recognizes his face and has no doubt seen him at his shows and he _still_ hit on Liam, drug him into this dingy little bathroom and there’s some nice sensation settling itself at the pit of Liam’s stomach because wow, that’s nice. He feels he should probably say something but his brain to mouth function isn’t working and he starts sounding like a bumbling idiot.  

Harry starts turning towards the door and – right, okay this was a one time deal, and it was really nice and Liam’s probably going to be wanking over this for months – no _years_ , if he’s honest with himself. And that’s fine, really it is because he can’t expect more, this was more than he could have ever asked for.

Harry turns when he reaches the door, brows furrowed slightly as he looks back at him, “Liam?”

Liam’s eyes dart up.

“Are you coming? I wanna buy you a drink.” Harry winks as he walks out and Liam practically trips over himself to get out the door fast enough. 


End file.
